User talk:JamesTeterenko
Hi James. I'm glad to see this wiki is off to a good start. You seem to know what you're doing very well. I noticed the comment on your user page about the stats showing "-1" articles. This is now reported at bugzilla. I'm not sure why this wiki is affected and others aren't. Jason is working on produced some extended stats for the wikis, much like the Wikipedia ones. Angela 02:48, 24 Dec 2004 (PST) Thx for the wiki-node. -- User:MattisManzel hello Hi James. --Myron 11:47, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) Thanks for the welcome! GrantNeufeld 21:55, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Hi James: great resource, so far; stumbled upon by accident and definitely something I'd create if I had more time ;) --Mikewarren 15:31, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Opinions Hi James. I wonder if it might be a good idea to split off opinions from information. For example, in Crete Souvlaki, there could be a section after the description of the restaurant for people to give reviews, rather than having these mixed in with the article as it is now. Angela 17:50, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) Thanks James, thanks for linking up the wiki node at the U of C wiki. I hadn't heard of wiki nodes before, but it's a cool concept. Feel free to add anything (well, almost anything) to the U of C wiki. - D'Arcy Logo Hey James. Thanks for the welcome. I'd love if you used that photo of the Calgary Tower for the Logo. I have a bunch of other photos of the city that I would love to share as well, maybe we can find an even better one. I'll be working on adding some content and a bunch of photos over the next few days. Also, if there are specific photos of things that we need, I'd love to go out and do some photos shoots! Shell 3 April 2005 Questionnaire Wiki-spam deleted. See User talk:62.46.17.176 Template:Wikipedia James, I copied "your" template to another wikicity and may do so to a third. It looks like a generic thing, which you may have copied from elsewhere; but I could find no obvious reference on "en" WP. Would you mind popping over to the LOTR talk page and either listing points to note or giving a lead as to where they can be found? Robin Patterson 03:26, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Admin request James, could you make me an admin, please ? I didn't see any need before but now that the spam removal bot has been introduced I'd like to be able to check up on it and I need admin rights to be able to view any pages that it's deleted. I generally check this wiki (and a few others) for spam everyday anyway. It would also allow me to block the spamsters when you or CWood are not around. -- Cheers Derek Ross 06:22, 20 January 2006 (UTC) hey Hey James, stumbled across the site this morning while doing some searches.. Great to see some home grown Calgary content. I was going to start adding some information for pubs, but wasn't sure where to categorize it under, and didn't want to (or probably can't) create a high level sub category for it. So pubs/bars... and I'll try and learn some proper wiki formatting over HTML here in the next little bit. --oddroot 19:48, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Great Photo James, I really like your cover photo on the Calgary Wiki. It captures the most recognizable components of the skyline but the lighting goes well beyond the usual postcard formula. I have been working on Calgary/Alberta photo contributions myself and this shot sets a high standard.Cszmurlo 03:22, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Missing Pages Hey! I was just poking around the wiki, and noticed that there were somewhat significant articles missing (eg. Aspen, Calgary Southwest) Is there anything I can help with? ~fuzzybunny911~ 04:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC)